


For You I Touched Death, For I Am Obsolete

by CityOfScreams



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Detectives, Murder, References to Depression, SPACE CRIME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityOfScreams/pseuds/CityOfScreams
Summary: Its a murder mystery!Someones missing and they have to find them (a known character, but not major bridge crew.)Set in the normal star trek universe.





	1. Chapter 1

It doesn't rain in space. Sometimes there are clouds and sometimes there is gas, all of which are too dangerous to go through, and if they did, shields would repel any water droplets, so although there may be water, there is no rain. So, what is that noise? His eyes squint open, his bedroom lit dimly by a few blue LED lights. He should get up. But there was an ache deep in his legs, and it held around his shoulders, burying deep into his chest. It wasn’t real. A deep breath, and he forces himself to sit up, as though he was braking a shell around him, and the pain is gone. He straightened out his black hair using only his hand. He picks up his pad from his bedside table, checks for any reports regarding the gentle tapping. It reminds him of a week camping on earth. Unable to be with his parents who were called away for work, he was left with his equally young cousins, and he was free temporarily from expectations. Waiting for humans to wake in the morning, nothing but the patter of rain above him.

He was tempted to slap himself. What was that? The engine? Their water supply? Small alien robots burrowing in through the hull? He hurried himself out of bed, pulling his sleep wear off, grabbing new clothes, as he hit the comm.  
“Captain have you had any reports of a strange noise in the ship?”   
“Strange noises? No. Like what?”  
“Uncertain. I’ll Check with engineering. Mr Scott are you currently dealing with any malfunction in engineering?”  
“Depends, what do you mean by malfunction?”  
Spock sighed, the unprofessionalism of humans had forced him on this path “there’s a weird noise in my room.”  
“If its a banging or panting, I know who it is, and I’ve already warned them.”  
“It sounds like rain.”  
“Oh, rain now you say. No I don’t think thats me.”  
“‘Are you sure?  
Mr Spock waited listening to Mr Scott distantly yelling “yeah. I’m sure.”

Kirk walked into Spock’s room through the joining bathroom. He stood for a moment completely still as Spock stood still, his pants half up. Only his black under-jumper on.  
“Mmm. Were you not up?”  
“I’m up. I’m in the process of getting up. I am yet to be dressed.”  
“I have the strangest feeling I’ve insulted you” Kirk said. His hair was a mess, obviously he hadn’t been up for long. He was clearly faster at pulling his clothes on. Spock stayed motionless for a second. He had been up less than two minutes, and already he was exasperated. It was going to be one of those days.   
“Can you hear that?” Spock asked as he finished pulling his trousers up, and his science blues. Kirk looked at the ceiling. Possibly in an attempt to give him back some privacy, or possibly in an attempt to find the noise. Spock unlike most vulcans, had grown used to changing in front of Kirk, and to a degree most humans. Vulcan was full of bizzar logic, how the body was not embarrassing yet, to share a changing room was seen as dirty. It wasn’t. Although he could be self conscious, he was wearing pants, and embarrassment, wasn’t logical. That was one thing humans had over-come. Coming from an extreme prudeness that vulcans didn’t quite get to, they had seen their flaws, blinding and obvious. But for vulcans their prudeness had always been there. In the corners and cracks, pushed to the side, and with a culture built around it so perfectly that it was almost unnoticeable. Until it was stepped on screaming.

Kirk walked up and down the bedroom, looking around like a quizzical puppy. Nodding his head around in a bad attempt to focus his satellite ears.  
“There certainly is, a sound.”  
“Thank you Jim. I had ascertained that much.”  
“Hey does it-” Jim stepped close to Spock “if you considered a creature with multiple legs, does it sound like something walking toward us.”  
“I don’t like bugs” Spock said staring at the ceiling.  
“You don’t like bugs?” Kirk asked wide eyed.  
“It sounds like water.” Spock said as he walked to his bedside cabinet to pick up one of his science scanners.  
“Did you ask engineering.”  
“Mr Scott assured me there should be no malfunctions here.”  
Spock stepped upon his bed, stretching up and up until his finger tips brushed against the top of the ceiling tiles. He pushed it up, and back, so he could see up into the installation. To begin with there was nothing, and then, like all things, there was something.

It dripped down, hitting the palm of his hand, and faintly, as though he were suddenly miles away he heard Kirk.  
“What is that?” He asked “a leak?”  
Spock frowned, as he tried to look into the abyss, to find a pipe that may have been leaking. But he could not see into the abyss, and he could not look through it, but it saw him and it slowly, began to drip. The dripping became quicker, each new drop seemingly from a new space, and it rained upon him, like that gentle rain he so fondly remembered. Droplets sat heavily upon his eyelashes, as he looked to Kirk who seemed faint. Seemed so fuzzy, blurry. Why was that?  
“I don’t know how” Spock said “but it is genuinely raining.”  
“Are you sure?” Kirk asked, and Spock woke.

 

Mornings are like this, an uneasy settling. A cold sweat. Like starting an old car engine. For many the engine would refuse to start for the first few hours, so they’d painfully push themselves. They’d start later on. It wasn’t like this for Spock. He didn’t sweat unless he was ill. He was sitting in the science labs. Reading over recent reports, request experiments, requests for dangerous experiments.

Accepted

Accepted

Denied: Review math on section 2-5 

Accepted

Denied: Unnecessary

Accepted: Please review grammatical errors.

 

 

Nothing interesting, yet.

 

You’d think there’d be something on a science vessel.

Wait

 

What’s all that space?

 

A silence.

Something uncomfortable with the crew.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alert.


	2. Chapter 2

Commander Spock entered the room. Kirk sheepishly gave him a small smile, and he pressed down the ship wide comm on his chair.  
“Thats a false alarm folks, nothing to worry about, stick to your normal stations.” Kirk said.  
“What did you detect?” Spock asked. Chekov twirled round, in his chair beaming as he awaited Kirks answer.  
“Nothing I just leant on the buttons.” Kirk said illogically embarrassed. Spock nodded as he headed to his science station, just to double check. Unimpressed with the lack of scene, Checkov turned back to his station giving a nod to Sulu.  
“It happens to the best of us professionals” Sulu said as McCoy entered the bridge “remember when Mr Spock accidentally set off red alert? Of course, we were supposed to be keeping radio silent at the time.”  
“Mr Sulu, as happy as that makes me, this is a starship, please keep your gossip to your breaks.” Kirk said.  
“Aye Sir” Sulu said beaming.  
“I heard someone was insulting Spock.” McCoy said appallingly happy this morning.  
“McCoy please attempt a little professionalism.”  
“Of course, in two minutes, hey Spock got any-”  
“Perhaps you should address you attention to Captain Kirk, as he just fell asleep on his chair, and may not be fit to duty”  
“Hmm” McCoy nodded pulling out his medical scanner.  
“I didn’t say anything bad about you” Kirk said, the betrayal strong in his voice.  
“He is however right” McCoy said walking towards Kirk with his scanner out “you’re suffering heavy symptoms, luckily I have just the medical procedure for you. It does however need your immediate attention.” Kirk sighed as McCoy passed him his medical tablet.  
“This just says prescription, coffee.” Kirk said. Uhura turned with a squint, as the others gave each other knowing looks.  
“You know, I always suspected our Captain was constantly battling with his health, but it turns out, coffee.” Sulu said, and nodded to Chekov.   
“Captain, I’m picking up a signal from Starfleet command. They want us to redirect directly to New Vulcan.”  
“Do you know why?” Kirk asked.  
“They say it’s diplomatic reasons. They want to de-brief in private, and will comm soon.”  
“Alright” Kirk nodded “Sulu, Chekov, redirect to New Vulcan.”

 

* * *

“Missing?”  
“There was some blood found at the scene, so it’s possible she’s already dead. The local law keepers suspect she was kidnapped. Recently there has been a problem with kidnapping and slave trades hanging around Vulcan. Word was the price for them had gone through the roof, but for no known reason, we had thought trade and kiddnapping of the matter on New Vulcan had stopped. Starfleet suspected that the Vulcan officials had something to do with it, took it into their own hands a destroyed a bunch of them, and we weren’t going to mention it.”  
“What? You think a bunch of vulcan's just murdered-”  
“Horrific kidnappers and slave traders? Possibly. There are some records that suggest they do use violence where it benefits the a majority Kirk. But Kirk, that is not an investigation, and if in your investigation you found proof that the vulcan’s did murder them, do spare mentioning it in your report. The only reason I am telling you about this is because it's a possible lead, something you may need to follow up. Possibly some traders survivors back for revenge, and money.”  
“Leads?”  
“You’re going to need to investigate this, you have to find her, or what happened to her. You can bring whatever members of your crew into it you wish, but it must be kept secret.”  
“Doesn’t Vulcan have its own detectives, or couldn’t you send someone from earth.”  
“Normally vulcans don’t like strangers in there private business, and they really don’t like it now. They won’t have anyone from Earth unless a Vulcan can vouch for them.”  
“Are there not any of them?”  
“Vulcan doesn’t need a detective. If this is an alien attack, it needs space police. Kirk, do you know where we might find some space police.”  
Kirk nodded slowly, almost not believing what a rude bitch this nameless, three dimensional admiral was being.  
“I’m sorry Admiral, I just know my crew will also ask these questions, and if the trouble is because of vulcans fighting between themselves, we would need a detective.”  
“If you want a detective to work on vulcan, you’ve got to find one yourself, while you’re on new vulcan, but I am sure your time will be better put by gathering a selected party from your crew.”  
“Okay” Kirk nodded “understood Admiral. Goodbye, and good luck nursing that hangover.”


End file.
